


MILF SQUAD

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Loving Sex, Milf futa harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was just an average guy looking to suck and get fucked by some older futa cock. Come for Blasing fire.





	MILF SQUAD

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I FORGOT THIS WAS A COM! Com for Blasingfrie. Love you Senpai! Thanks for being so patient with my forgetful ass.

Jaune was having what you might call an _interesting_ day.

"Thanks for the clothes, Weiss! I can't thank you enough!" Jaune said through gritted teeth as Weiss went through her usual routine of buying him some absurdly ludicrous and expensive gift. This time, she’d gotten him several outfits of top-of-the-line fashion clothes that put what Coco wore to shame.

"No problem Jaune! Maybe you can me could get some dinner sometime? I'd like it if we could you know." Weiss said, blushing, as Jaune sighed.

"Sure thing Weiss! Tell me when and where!"

"Really!? I mean of course! I'll text you the time for our date!" Weiss said, emphasizing the words as she turned away, and Jaune groaned.  This was the fourth time a girl had asked him out on a date today, and it was getting to be a problem for the boy! Usually, only one girl would ask him out and he would awkwardly let them down but today was insane! Not only had Pyrrha, his angel, best friend, and partner of his life asked him out but-

"Jaune!"

"Ruby!" Jaune said as Beacon's resident cinnamon roll Ruby Rose ran up to him.

Tackling him to the floor pinning him down, as Silver eyes locked onto his hungrily as Jaune let our a low squeak of fear and some arousal as he was forced to the floor.

"Ruby! What's up!" Jaune asked as his best platonic friend (please for the love of Oum don't tell Ruby that!) tackled him to the floor, as she smiled at him with a look that could make a Grimm blush!

"Jaune! I just baked a fresh batch of cookies! I think you will like them, they have special stuffing!" Ruby said, licking her teeth as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby, thank you for the cookies and I am happy for the gift," Jaune said, taking a small box from her hand as Ruby _eeped_ with happiness!

"Ohh thank you, Jaune! I'm sure you'll love them! I made them all cream-filled!" Ruby said as Jaune smiled. Then, the petite reaper planted a quick kiss on his cheek, making Jaune's cheeks burn with embarrassment. Even though his feelings towards her were platonic, Ruby was still a cute girl any guy would be lucky to have. And Jaune wanted her to be happy, but-

"I'll see you later Jaune! Meet me in the armory! I'll help you with your sword, it's a date!" Ruby said as she speed off, her semblance going at full speed, as Jaune groaned. He really needed to work on his personal life as-

"Yo! Vomit boy! How's it _Yanging!"_

"Why does Oum hate me?"

"Yang! What's up girl!" Jaune said, wincing as the blonde bombshell of Beacon walked up to him, swaying her hips seductively as she bent over, giving Jaune a clear view of her cleavage as the boy gulped!

“Y-Yang! What's up?"

"Nothing but the sun Jaune! That and my girls!" She said pointing to her breasts as Jaune's face heated up,  the blonde brawler showing off her girls with a reckless abandon as Jaune looked away, blushing like a fool.

"So Yang's what's up!? You want to hang out-

"Hell yeah! Let's hit the gym! I'm sure I can make you put on a few pounds of muscle! We can rub something out huh?" Yang asked, growling and putting an arm over Jaune's head as he gulped!

"Sure thing, Yang! I can lift some weights with you! Just tell me when?" Jaune asked, shaking with fear. He did not want to rub one out with Yang, not now. It's not that Yang was bad! She was perfect! Funny, happy, knock-out gorgeous! But Yang, like Ruby and Weiss, was missing something a bit special for Jaune to get down with, or more specifically for him to go down on and-

"Cool! It's a date! Don't be late, Jaune! Or I'll give you a rough ride!" Yang said, winking flirtatiously as Jaune moaned.

"Why-

"Jaune." The boy nearly screamed and jumped out of his skin at the same time as a pair of amber eyes regarded him from behind. The enigmatic beauty that he was lucky enough to call his friend, and if she had her way, something much more, appeared from behind him.

"Blake! You scared me!"

"Sorry! I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow? Nothing, why?"

"Do you... do you want to study together?"  Blake asked, rubbing her legs together nervously, her cat ears out in the open but lying flat on her head. Jaune moaned.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great! Thanks, Jaune, you won't regret it!" Blake said jumping a bit in the air before darting forward kissing Jaune' on the cheek before-

"Sorry!"

"Don't be I--

"I didn't mean it!" Blake said before poofing away in a cloud of purple as Jaune _moaned._

This was bad, four dates!? Four!? Jaune, if he was another boy, would have been ecstatic! Four dates with four beautiful woman!? A man could dream of this and be luck but to get a chance to live it?! Jaune was _the_ luckiest man on Remnant! Or he would be if not for one minor detail, while Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake were all lovely! They all lacked one thing that was a make or break deal for Jaune.

"They don't have _cocks!"_ Jaune yelled once he was safe and secure, alone in the JNPR bedroom. Jaune thought about those feminine flesh-poles  as he flashed out his scroll. It was do or die for the boy. Jaune loved futa! He wanted a big fat futa cock to gag his mouth and pound his ass till he screamed! But that was not happening... Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake were all lovely, but they had no cocks! Jaune needed to experience a cock! A real futa cock, not a guy cock, destroying him at least once! That was why on a whim he joined a futa dating site! While at first, nothing happened, until yesterday when a mysterious group called S. K.W.R. contacted him. A group of Futa milfs who apparently were all interested in a young man of his skills. Jaune thought this was too good to be true! But now with our girls on him, he needed to take a risk. So with a heavy heart, he pressed accept and went off to Vale.

* * *

 

Jaune did not know what surprised him more. The secret futa club being in Vale, that it was in Junior’s of all places, or that the futa milfs who met him who looked oddly familiar as-

"Hello! You must be Jaune!" A literal carbon copy of Ruby with bigger tits said. A tall woman with a bulge! In her skirt who quickly came zooming up to Jaune, silver eyes gleaming with a predatory hunger that made Jaune's cock shoot up tenting painfully in his own shorts, harder than his own sword!

"Um yes, I am, who are you?"

"I am Summer Rose! These are my friends, Willow, Kali, and Raven!"

"Hello there, Jaune." The Weiss with breast’s said as-

"You are so _CUTE!"_ The faunus woman who looked like Blake’s elder sister purred as-

"I do like blondes." The older versions of Weiss, Blake, and Yang said as Jaune gulped.

"Um, Ma’am-

"Call me _Summer!"_

"Ok Summer, you look familiar-

"Jaune, I'll be blunt. You know our daughters and we want to make you a deal."

" A deal?"

"Yes, Jaune a deal." Weiss with D-cups said as milf-Willow gave him a calm motherly smile that put his heart at ease.

"All of our daughters are fond of you. They are smitten, but you will not give them the time of day due to their “lack of equipment,” so to speak."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-

"Don't apologize Jaune. You did nothing wrong. You can date whoever you choose but we come to you with an offer."

"An _offer?"_

"Yes, we are all quite well-endowed futa and given your love for futa cocks, we think we can make you a deal. Normally a gang bang costs more money than you have ever seen. Date all our daughters and you get our dicks on demand, deal?"

Jaune didn't have to think.

"Deal!"

"I knew he was a cock sucker! Had him pegged the moment I saw him!" Raven said licking her lips a noticeable _bulge_ formed in her skirt.

"Oh! I have not had my cock sucked since Ghira died! This will be lovely!" Kale said as Jaune spied third leg growing in her pants as-

"Get down on your _knees."_ Summer said as Jaune gulped.

Jaune was in heaven-

"How does it taste?" Summer asked, giggling as Jaune licked her mushroom head. The boy’s thin, virgin tongue dragging up and down her sex, making her groan. Jaune was on his knees completely surrounded by four massive girls cocks that dwarfed his own surrounding him as he licked Summer’s massive prick.

"Try to swallow the whole thing, Jaune. Don't worry about your gag reflex, I'll help you get past it." Summer cooed as Jaune nodded, opening his mouth, taking her cock a quarter of the way in as Summer groaned.

"Oh, goddess! That's it!" Summer said as the boy's tight, virgin mouth inhaled her cock, taking it about a quarter of the way in before gagging on it.

"It's ok! You did good Jaune, I am so proud of you!" Summer said as Jaune took his face off her cock, moaning a bit as he did. He wanted to inhale her cock! To suck it down to the back of his mouth and take it down his throat! Not choke out like a punk!

"I want to swallow you..." Jaune pouted as-

"It's ok, Jaune try me," Willow said her wrist-thick cock looming in his face. Jaune gulped, opening his mouth just like he had with Summer. Wrapping his thin lips around her cock head, making her groan with pleasure.

"Good boy, suck mommy's cock!" Winter said, rubbing Jaune's head like she would a lover. Encouraging Jaune to go deeper. Rubbing his head and making sure he knew his effort was appreciated.

"Good boy!" WInter said, getting about a third of her fat Schnee cock in his mouth before Jaune choked. His hot mouth yanking itself off her cock with a wet messy plop! Jaune gagged as his mouth hung open and-

"Don't mind if I do!" Kali said, gripping his mouth, making Jaune scream. Her larger than all but Raven's cock had several protrusions on it that she called barbs. They scraped Jaune's throat as she forced her kitty-cat-cock down it.

"Oh! You suck cock Just like Ghia!" Kali said as she gripped the back of Jaune’s head and began to piston her hips. Making low wet slapping sounds filled the air, as a wet smack! Smack! Reverberated around the room as the faunus milf gently face-fucked the young human.

"OH! His mouth is so tight! It's like it wants to suck out my soul!" Kali said, her mouth hanging open in bliss as light, wet slurping sounds filled the air followed by low wet smacks and the gentle whacking of her massive balls on Jaune’s throat.

 

Jaune feeling a whirlwind of emotion, on the one hand, he was finally! Sucking futa cock! And that alone was a dream come true! On the other hand, Kali's barbs actually _hurt!_ Like, they really hurt! Tears fell from Jaune's eyes as her odd barbs _scraped_ the inside of his mouth, tearing apart his throat and making him cry tears of anguish as-

 

 _"PAH!_ " Jaune gasped as Kail finally! And thankfully stopped face-fucking him, letting the boy get some much-needed rest! Or rather, Jaune would have liked to rest, for at least a minute or three to heal his much-battered throat before-

"Finally! Why am I last?" Raven asked, before jamming her absolutely massive cock down his throat! Jaune stifle a cry as Raven, who had the biggest cock among them, with no hesitation slammed her cock down into Jaune's tight tunnel!

 “Finally! A hot throat!" Raven moaned as she instantly gripped Jaune by the back of his head, ignoring his panicked cries as she began to gently (well, as gently as Raven did just about anything which was _not_ very gentle at all) began skull-fucking him.

"Fuck me!" Raven hissed, both hands both forming an iron grip on the back of his skull, her massive cock slamming into Jaune's throat making a rather large and very uncomfortable bulge appear in the back of his throat as her cock plowed deep into his tight mouth. Raven bucked her hips forward, her steady hands forcing Jaden's mouth halfway down her cock.  Before yanking his head up and down, using his blonde mop of hair like a joystick as she turned his mouth into her own personal fleshlight! Lathering her long pale pole with long arcs of Jaune's spit! Her dick made sick slurping sounds as it pummeled Jaune’s mouth. Her balls whacking against his neck hard, almost like he was being punched as-

"AH! That's enough!" Raven said as her brutal skull fucking ending almost as soon as it began leaving Jaune wheezing gasping for air as-

"Ok, Jaune! Now that you are getting used to a cock in your mouth, how about the real thing?" Summer asked a still-out-of-it Jaune, his brain barely recovering the oxygen it had lost due to Raven’s cock. Barley reaching functioning capacity as he coughed up thick lines of pre-cum.

"What?" Ok, it was not Jaune's best answer but it was something!

"I said, which one of us do you want to steal your virginity!" Summer asked as Jaune choked. This was the question, how should he lose his virginity!

"I... I don't know-

"You _are_ a virgin, right Jaune?" Willow asked, a thin smile on her puffy lips as Jaune blushed.

"Yes, Ma’am."

"Then which one of us will you give the _privilege_ of having your first time?" Willow asked as Jaune went into leader mode.

 _Ok, Jaune think! Who gets your first time!? AH! This is too hard! There are too many cocks! They are all so long and thick I just want them all to fuck me into a coma right here and now!_ Jaune thought mouth drooling as-

" _Get a hold of yourself Jaune, and think! This is your first time! You need it to be special! So if you can't figure out who you want, first go in reverse! Who do you not want to take your first time?"_

 _"Kali."_ Jaune thought, it was not even close! Her cock was not only _massive!_ The second largest of the group, but her barbs had already wreaked _havoc_ on his mouth! And they would tear his ass apart! No way was she getting his first time! Now that was not to say she was _not_ getting in at all! Oh hell no! Jaune was not missing out on that _kitty cock!_ Kali was going to pound Jaune's tight, pale ass till he screamed her name and called her _mommy!_

 

But that would cum later! No pun intended or maybe it was who cares!? Jaune was finally going to get a futa cock!

 _"Now let's see, if not Kali, then who else do you not want in you? Raven."_ Jaune thought, already shivering at the memory of what that futa had done to his mouth! Raven was the largest futa there by far, in terms of both width and length, and while he dreamed of having her inside of him to wreck his prostate, if nothing else she would be later, after Kali. So that left a choice between Willow and Summer.

Both futa Milfs were kind and caring, meaning that both were a solid choice, but ultimately it came to a choice between Ruby and Weiss and in that case, Ruby _always_ won out.

"I pick Summer," Jaune said going for safety-

"Yay! I get to _pop_ his cherry!" Summer cheered, jumping once in the air her cock, flailing up before her silver eyes locked onto Jaune, fixing him with a predatory glare, making him think he might have made the wrong choice, as Summer was looking at Jaune like Ruby does a box of cookies after a long day.

Summer blurred forward in a wave of silver roses, the woman slamming into Jaune like a wrecking ball, bowling him over as she pressed her lips to his. Greedily smacking home as-

 _"AH!"_ Jaune convulsed tears forming in his eyes as-

"Jaune?! What did I do!? Did I do something wrong!?" Summer asked panicking as-

"No! No, you didn't! It's just... that was my first kiss! And-

 _"Dang it!_ I wanted that to go to Ruby" Summer snapped as-

"Wait _that_ was your first kiss?" Raven asked, an evil grin on her face as Jaune nodded.

"Yes?"

"So you sucked a _cock_ before you got a kiss?" Raven asked with a smug smirk as Jaune blushed wildly as-

 _"Rae-Rae!_ No teasing!"

"It's all in good fun. Not like he minds, he's still hard!"

"AH! Let's get you out of those jeans!" Summer said ,ripping Jaune's jeans off revealing his seven-inch erection as she angled her massive cock towards his puckered ass-

"This is it Jaune! Deep breaths!"  Jaune thought as his dream of losing his virginity to a futa was about to come true and-

"Wait! What about lube!?" Jaune shouted as-

"Don't worry! You did such a good job with our mouth that you don't need it! Now, look into my eyes!" Summer said, sealing Jaune's lips in her own a second time, taking the second kiss (he was still counting) as her silver eyes lassoed him. He was ensnared by her eyes, mesmerizing pools of silver that looked molten as Jaune was lost in her pooling eyes that rippled like liquid moonlight, her lips soft like wet roses. Jaune never felt Summer's mushroom tip touch his ass but he did feel it when she pushed her cock into him, stealing his virginity, and she definitely felt him scream into her lips as tears fell from his face.

 

 _"SHHH! SHH!_ Baby, it's ok! It's ok! See!" Summer said stroking Jaune's cock with one hand, while her hips began rocking back and forth. Jaune grunted in pain as her cock shot into his inner walls, pulling apart his sphincter as tears flowed from his face.

 

"Shh! It will get better soon I promise!" Summer said, before yanking his hips towards her and fucking him in earnest. Jaune let out a silent pain-filled scream as Summer fucked him, the big-dicked milf slamming her hips into his, relishing the virginal tightness of his ass that _clamped_ down on her cock, his every muscle attempting to milk her for all it was worth! As she fucked him Summer actually pulled out after two minutes, allowing Jaune to fell a vague sense of emptiness in him as she withdrew, letting him gape open as-

 

 _"GER!"_ Jaune grunted as Willow came, the wider-cocked milf slamming her prostate-pounder into his ass making Jaune mewl! The pain of losing his virginity was still fresh in his mind, and his ass, while loosened, was still nowhere close to taking a Willow Schnee cock! Not that that fact stopped the milf from plowing into Jaune for all he was worth!

"That's it! Who's a _good boy_ , how is momma's _cock_?"

 Willow asked, her voice calm and nurturing as Jaune mewled, her cock stretching out his poor abused hole making him moan and pant like a whore as she jerked his still rock-hard cock, not letting him rest as low, gentle smack, smacks! Filled the room. After two minutes Willow stopped, pulling out and letting Jaune breathe before something soft entered his mouth?

"Bite down when you want me to slow down," Kali said, feeding one of her breasts to Jaune, who suckled on her nipple like an infant before she slammed her cock home, _burying_ her thick kity dick into his still too tight as, Jaune screamed like he knew he would, Kali's ass ripper cock _sliced_ into his ass making him cry out!

"You are just like my husband! Your ass was made to milk cocks!" Kali hissed as she began pounding Jaune like a piston, her hips made wet meaty claps of flesh on flesh as her barbs dug out Jaune's ass, making him scream into her nipple. Biting down to control her pace as Kali purred into his ear calling him a good boy, and a good human before finally pulling out of the now-tortured Jaune’s anus as-

"AH!"

"Fuck me! You remind me of Tai!" Raven the final futa said, slamming her cock balls-deep into Jaune's ass. Taking no time, lifting him up and fucking him like a whore! Wet smacks of flesh on flesh along with thin masculine wailing filled the air as Raven proceeded to breed Jaune's tight asshole. She made him scream in pain and pleasure before she too switched to watching as things changed up again.

 _GLURK! GLURK!_ Jaune gagged down Summer's cock while Kali pounded his bubbly ass! The boy sucking and taking cock like a pro, while Raven and Willow worshiped his cock! Taking it in the both their mouths running their tongues along it as they assaulted their lover. Jaune was in heaven as he gagged! Spitting out Summer's cock as Willis wide boy-breaker took her place. Jaune's ass sighed in relief as Kalis barbs finally ceased their attack only to scream as Raven's prostate breaker reentered, making Jaune groan.

"You're so tight!" Willow said, as the futa milfs wrecked Jaune's many holes.

After that, Jaune was on his knees, mouth too full of cock to talk! Summer and Willow could not pick turns so both of them shoved their meaty cocks into Jaune's now-expert mouth! Neither acting motherly but predatorily slamming their cocks into his mouth, making sick glurking sounds of a boy choking on cock to fill the air! In both of his hands were Raven and Kali's cock, Jaune jerking them off as his mouth was stuffed and-

"CUMMING!" All four MIlfs finally yelled Summer and Willow blasted down Jaune's mouth, filling his gut to the brim, making his belly expand as he was stuffed with thick futa baby batter as Kali and Raven coated his back, pumping and covering him with futa spunk, making Jaune want to die in peace!

After his messy bukkake, the milfs attacked him! All four mouths converging on his still! Hard cock that had yet to cum, slathering his painfully hard dick with four different tongues, making Jaune scream in bliss as he came once and passed out from pleasure...

* * *

 

Hours later, Jaune was entering the JNPR shower with a smile on his face and a happy limp in his walk. Jaune had four dates to go to as per the deal. The futa milfs would give him free access to their cocks so long as he gave them grandbabies. It was a good deal after all. Jaune did like all the girls, so why not? Jaune thought as he entered the shower before seeing something on his ass!? The words _Thanks for the good time! If you wanted more just call!_ Were written on his ass, followed by four phone numbers and the words **Property of team S.K.R.W.** along with **M.I.L.F squad** in bright pink letters. Jaune smiled.

  



End file.
